Pichu (Super Smash Flash 2)
|universe = ''Pokémon'' |stock = |availability = Unlockable |unlock = Play a Group match in which accumulates at least 172% damage. |weight = Light |final = Unknown |tier = |ranking = }} Pichu is a playable veteran unlockable character in Super Smash Flash 2 revealed at Day 4 of Super Smash Con 2017. Pichu's sprites are completely custom-made and are based on its appearance in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Pichu's voice clips come from the same game. Like in Melee, it is a clone character of and shares many similar attacks and properties. Pichu's main gimmick is that for every electric attack it uses, it damages itself. Combined with it being lighter than the already-light Pikachu, it is very easy to KO. Unique to Super Smash Flash 2 is that, after Pichu reaches 50% damage, it will enter a fatigued state called Discharge where all of its special moves become stronger: Agility produces an electric vortex but can only go in one direction, Skull Bash goes significantly farther but is unchargeable, Electro Ball paralyses the opponent for a longer time, and Thunder is stronger but lasts a shorter time. Moveset Ground attacks *Standard attack: Performs an extremely quick headbutt. *Down tilt: Swipes its tail in front of itself. *Down smash: Quickly spins in place. *Forward tilt: Plants itself on its upper paws and swipes its tail at his opponents. *Forward smash: Emits a small jolt of electricity from its cheeks. *Up tilt: Swipes its tail above its body in an arc. *Up smash: Headbutts upwards similar to 's up smash. *Dash attack: Jumps and headbutts forward. Aerial attacks *Neutral aerial: Curls up in a ball and somersaults in the air. *Forward aerial: Does a barrel roll in the air, emitting sparks from its cheeks which envelop its entire body. *Back aerial: Quickly spins in a disc-like motion. *Up aerial: Swiftly swings its tail above itself in an arc. * : Performs a barrel roll, like its forward aerial, except that it is facing downwards. Grabs and Throws *Grab: Grabs the opponent with its paws. *Pummel: Electrocutes the opponent with its cheeks. *Forward throw: Places the opponent on its back and shocks them, sending them forward. *Back throw: Kicks the opponent behind itself. *Up throw: Tosses the opponent upwards and follows that up with an upwards headbutt. *Down throw: Tosses the opponent on the ground, then body-slams them. Other *Ledge attack: Quickly does a cartwheel and attacks with its foot. *Floor attack: Gets up and headbutts both sides of itself. Special moves Misc. *On-screen appearance: Pops out of a Poké Ball. *Taunts: **Standard: Slaps its butt thrice while saying "Pichu!". **Side: Emits electricity from the ground while saying "Pi!". Deals recoil damage. **Up: Dances while jumping four times. **Down: Rolls around on the floor and says "Pi!". *Idle pose: Movements its ear while posing. *Victory theme: An excerpt from the main theme of Pokémon. *Victory pose: Pichu hops three times before spinning around and kicks back and forth. Gallery Screenshots Pichu (SSF2) 1.png|Pichu attacking with its forward tilt while stands on Lake of Rage. Pichu (SSF2) 2.png|Pichu crouching next to on WarioWare, Inc.. SSF2 - Classic mode - Pichu.png|Pichu's congratulations screen on Classic mode. Misc. Pichu has been Unlocked.png|Pichu's unlock screen. PichuUnlocked.png|Pichu being revealed at Super Smash Con 2017. Trivia *Pichu is the first character that was originally implemented as a Poké Ball character to become a playable character. **Out of the three characters to ascend from being assist characters to becoming playable (the other two being and ), Pichu is the only one to do so in the same version that it was introduced as an assist character. **However, the devs have confirmed that both the playable Pichu and the Poké Ball Pichu will be nonetheless appearing at the same time. *Pichu is the first character in SSF2 to be added as a playable character via a patch of a future release version, Beta v1.1.0. *Despite its gimmick, Pichu only has two moves that actually damage it in the actual ''Pokémon'' games. *Pichu is the only character in the game that has four taunts. *Having to deal 172% damage on Pikachu in order to meet Pichu is a reference to the latter's National Pokédex number. Category:Bonus characters Category:First-party characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Veteran characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series